The present invention relates to eyeglass frames of the type comprising a front member formed of two rings arranged alongside of each other and serving to hold a pair of lenses and of a bridge which connects the inner sides of the two rings.
In general, frames of this type are also provided with nose rest members applied to the inner sides of the two rings in a position below the bridge. These nose rest members, the function of which is to assure a firm retention of the frame on the nose of the wearer, may be of different shapes depending on the aesthetic and functional demands made on the frame. The nose rest members which are at present most widely used for reasons of simplicity and practicality in use consist essentially of two types, namely so-called "nose pads," formed specifically of a pair of separate pads adapted to rest on the sides of the nose, and so-called "nose pieces", formed of a pair of lateral rest pads connected together on top by a small front resting bridge. The first type is particularly suitable for long noses while the second type is more advantageous for thin and small noses.
The manufacturers of eyeglass frames are therefore compelled to provide, for each type of frame produced, two different versions with nose rests of the pad type and of the nose piece type respectively. This evidently entails substantial complications in construction, with consequent constraints in production as well as problems in stocking the different versions of the frames.
The object of the present invention is to obviate the said drawbacks and to provide an eyeglass frame of the type defined above which can be easily and rapidly fitted to noses of different shape.